


i'll lie next to you

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, but rly just fluff, dorks in love being dorks in love!!, ft. communication problems, this is terrible and messy and short but i had to write something so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after episode 13; jess is staying with trish until her apartment is fixed, she has a nightmare and trish is there for her - basically just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll lie next to you

Jessica wakes up gasping for breath, drowning in the middle of the depthless night-ocean, one word echoing through her head - Kilgrave. She sits up abruptly on the bed, tangling the sheets and swallows the lump in her throat and blinks away her tears. She throws her head back and tries to breathe slowly. She's alone. She's in Trish's living room - on the couch, they're still fixing up her apartment from the fight and Trish insisted she stay at hers until it's finished.

"Shit." She mutters as images of him flash through her mind - his hands touching her and his voice and Trish kissing him and his neck in her hands... The sickly feeling in her stomach overwhelms her as she panics.

_Birch Street... Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane._

_Birch Street... Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane._

Her eyes closed, she repeats the mantra over and over until her gasps have slowed down and her hands aren’t trembling anymore. She almost gets up - to drink something, check on Trish, stretch her legs, she doesn’t know - but stops when she sees a silhouette leaning against the doorway. Trish.

“You OK, Jess?” she asks, her voice is slow and sleepy - she must have woken her up.

“Fine.” Jessica replies trying her best to sound unaffected - her voice shakes only very little but she knows Trish will have noticed it. _You should go back to sleep -_ She's about to add when Trish steps into the room.

She stands three feet from the couch and leans against the wall. "Kilgrave?" she asks.

Jessica hates that voice. The pitying voice - the  _I'm sorry Jess_ voice, the affectionate voice. She nods slightly, letting her head drop an inch. "Your voice, Trish." It comes out too harsh and she wishes she could apologise - but she doesn't know what she'd exactly be apologising _for._

_(I'm sorry you care about me.)_

Trish only rolls her eyes before stepping towards the couch - as an afterthought she stops and asks. "Can I?"

Trish can be overly considerate sometimes and this time it's Jessica rolling her eyes. Trish perches daintily at the foot of the couch and folds her legs beneath her. "You want to talk?"

"No." Jessica burrows further into the blankets and closes her eyes, hoping Trish will leave but she can still hear her steady breathing next to her. "You are not going to fucking leave, are you?" Jessica asks sitting up and looking at Trish, exasperated, after a few minutes have passed in silence. Trish's gaze is piercing even though she can barely see her eyes and Jessica feels something tug unpleasantly at the bottom of her stomach.

She can hear Trish swallow, "Look, Jess - if you _really_ want me to go, I will. But you were always there for me, through  _everything_ \- and I understand if we can't go back to how things were, before - but you mean _so_ much to me and I _can't_  see you hurting like this anymore, so please,  _let me."_ Her tone is desperate, almost angry now - afraid Jessica won't say anything.

"Okay." Jess finally whispers after watching a single tear roll down Trish's cheek and into the corner of her stupid cupids-bow mouth. "Okay." She repeats and exhales, feeling lighter somehow, her stomach isn't churning anymore. 

Trish cracks a watery smile and scoots over so she's sitting next to Jess, she finds her hand, still grasping the blanket tightly and pries her fingers away. Jessica lets her. Trish cradles Jessica's hand in both of hers at looks at it, avoiding looking Jessica in the eye.  She opens her mouth and starts, "Jess-" but decides not to say anything and instead starts tracing lines on Jess's palm over and over in circular patterns, her touch so light Jessica could have imagined it, but Trish is there, next to her, and she's real and looking at her hand like it's the most important thing in the world.

_(Maybe it is  - and they both won't say it.)_

Hours later they're both still on the couch, side by side,  Jessica's fallen asleep and her head rests on Trish's shoulder - the other girl is still awake, chin fitted on top of Jessica's head, one of her hand grasped loosely in both of hers.The first rays of dawn begin filtering into the room through the crack in the curtains and Jessica begins stirring, Trish smiles and kisses the crown of Jessica's forehead - and one kiss isn't going to solve everything but it's a beginning and besides, it's morning now.

_(I love you.)_

_(I love you.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written stuff in a long time so i might be a bit rusty and this is mess but i was emotional about these dorks.  
> if u wanna scream abt jess and trish with me hmu on [tumblr](http://orwell.ga)


End file.
